Došlo Je Vrijeme
"Koji je ovo vrag? Došao si me ubiti? Ti?! Jebote!" -Michael De Santa shvaća Franklinovu ubojitu namjeru. 'Došlo Je Vrijeme ('eng. The Time's Come) je jedna od tri moguće završne misije u Grand Theft Auto 5. Misija je aktivirana ako Franklin odabere Opciju B (Ubij Michaela). Pregled Misije Dave Norton i Steve Haines žele da Franklin Clinton ubije Trevora Philipsa zato što ga smatraju smetnjom i preopasnim da bi ostao živ bez obzira na to da ih je oboje spasio tijekom pucnjave u Kortz trgovačkom centru ranije. Kasnije se Devin Weston pojavljuje pred Franklinovim vratima i zahtjeva od njega da ubije Michaela De Santu zato što on njega smatra smetnjom te kao osvetu za Michaelovu upletenost u smrt njegove tajnice Molly i neuspjeh da ubije njegovu obitelj. Kad Devin ode, Franklin ima tri opcije. Ubiti Trevora (A), Ubiti Michaela (B), ili treću opciju ©. Biranje Opcije B vodi do ove misije i Franklin automatski poziva Michaela. Nakon biranja Opcije B, Franklin poziva Trevora i traži njegovu pomoć oko Michaelovog ubojstva, ali ovaj odbija. Nakon toga, Franklin se sastaje sa Michaelom u polju satelitskih antena kraj Autoceste 68 izvan Los Santosa gdje Michael tvrdi da mu je poslovni i obiteljski život bolji otkad je upoznao Franklina te doznaje da je njegova kćer Tracey primljena na fakuktet. Franklin pokušava olakšati sve teži izbor tvrdeći da voli Michaela, ali da se stvari mijenjaju. Bez obzira na kriptički ton njegovih riječi, Michael brzo shvaća da ga Franklin želi ubiti te bježi prema svome autu. Franklin kreće pucati za njim ali promašuje i bez drugih opcija ulazi u svoj auto i kreće za njim, što započinje potjeru kroz pustinju koja eventualno završava u Palmer-Taylor elektrani. Po dolasku u elektranu, Michael napušta svoj auto i bježi na nogama, sa Franklinom još uvijek iza njega. Potjera eventualno vodi do jednog od dimnjaka elektrane gdje Michael i Franklin počinju razmjenjivati paljbu. Tijekom pucnjave, Michael izražava svoje razočaranje prema Franklinovom izboru, tvrdeći da mu je Franklin "bio kao sin". Nakon toga, njih dvoje ulaze u fizički sukob tijekom kojeg Michael pokazuje razočaranje i bijes govoreći kako je on bio jedina poštena osoba prema Franklinu što ovaj odbija govoreći da je jedino bio Michaelova "kuja." Uskoro nakon toga, Franklin uspijeva gurnuti Michaela preko ruba sigurnosne ograde dimnjaka i drži ga za ruku kako ne bi pao u smrt. Franklin u tom trenutku počinje žaliti svoje odluke dok bijesan Michael tvrdi da bi želio da ga je ubio ranije. Nakon toga igrač ima izbor da pusti Michaela da padne i umre ili da ga povuće nazad na sigurno. Ali ako ga pokuša povući na sigurno, Michael će pokušati udariti Franklina, natjeravši ga da mu ispusti ruku. Štogod da je izabrano, Michael će pasti sa dimnjaka i umrijeti čim udari tlo. Odmah nakon toga, Franklin poziva Lamara, ali dobiva njegovu glasovnu sekretaricu, sada žaleći svoju odluku da ubije Michaela te je potpuno resigniran zbog činjenice da nikad neće biti više od običnog uličnog kriminalca te da se vratio tamo gdje je bio na početku priče. Nakon toga, Franklin napušta elektranu dok odjava polako preuzima ekran. Smrti * Neimenovani zaštitar- Pregažen od strane Michaela De Sante pri bijegu od Franklina Clintona. * Michael De Santa- Ubijen od strane Franklina Clintona pod naredbama Devina Westona zato što je postao smetnja njegovim poslovima; Zbog indirektne odgovornosti za smrt Molly Schultz i zbog zaustavljanja Devinovih plaćenika pri pokušaju ubojstva Michaelove obitelji. Zadatci * Ulovi Michaela. * Idi do Michaelove zadnje poznate lokacije. * Ubij Michela ili ga povuci na sigurno. Zadatci Za Zlatnu Medalju * Jači od Mentora- Ubij Michaela Nakon Misije * Igrač više ne može igrati kao Michael i sve aktivnosti vezane uz njega postaju trajno nedostupne. Igrač također više ne može voziti Michaelov auto zato što on nestaje nakon misije. * Franklin se više ne može družiti sa Trevorom i Jimmijem zato što su obojica ljuti zbog njegove uloge u Michaelovoj smrti. * Ako se Franklin i Trevor nađu na ulici, Trevor će Franklina nazvati izdajnikom i reći mu da ga se kloni. * Franklin se sa Lamarom može družiti samo po noći zato što se ovaj skriva od Stretcha. Trevor se više neće moći družiti niti sa Lamarom ni sa Jimmijem nakon ove misije. * Franklin i Trevor će dobiti svoje dijelove novca od velike pljačke iako će ih Lester informirati da je poslao Michaelov dio njegovoj obitelji. * Ako igrač posjeti Michaelovu kuću nakon ove misije, znak "Za Prodaju" može biti uočen pred kapijom. Telefonski Pozivi * Devin Weston- Franklin poziva Devina i javlja mu da je ubio Michaela te mu govori da bi trebao razgovarati sa FIB-jem oko ne ubijanja Trevora. Devin na to potvrđuje da je već razgovarao sa Steveom Hainesom. Franklin nakon toga pita Devina ima li još nekog posla za njega na šo Devin odgovara da mu Franklin više nije od nikakve koristi i govori mu da ga više nikada ne pokuša kontaktirati. * Lamar Davis- Lamar poziva Franklina kako bi mu rekao da je bio u pravu u vezi Stretcha i da će se morati početi skrivati kako bi ostao živ. * Jimmy De Santa- Jimmy će Franklina nazvati dva puta. Prvi će puta pitati Franklina zna li gdje mu je otac zato što ga nije vidio neko vrijeme. Franklin će tvrditi da ne zna ništa. Drugi put će Jimmy reći da zna o Michaelovoj smrti i pitati Franklina zna li nešto o tome. Franklin će ponovno zanijekati da zna išta, ali će Jimmy svejedno shvatiti da je Franklin bio upleten u Michaelovu smrt i završiti poziv sa "Jebi se, čovječe!" * Jimmy De Santa- Jimmy će također nazvati Trevora i reći mu o Michaelovoj smrti. Trevor će pokušati utješiti Jimmija ali će samo pogoršati situaciju. * Tanisha Jackson- Tanisha poziva Franklina kako bi mu javila da se udaje idući dan. Franklin joj želi sve najbolje i spušta slušalicu. E-mailovi i poruke * Lester Crest- Lester će poslati poruku Franklinu i Trevoru u kojoj će im reći da je doznao o Michaelovoj smrti i da se nada da ni jedan od njih nije imao ništa s tim. Također im šalje njihove novce od velike pljačke i govori im da će Michaelov dio biti poslan njegovoj obitelji. * Lester Crest- Nešto kasnije, Lester će poslati poruku Franklinu u kojoj će mu reći da zna da je on ubio Michaela te da razumije zašto je to moralo biti učinjeno. Također mu govori da nikada više ne spominje incident. * Trevor Phillips- Trevor će poslati e-mail Franklinu i pitati ga je li on zaista ubio Michaela, što Franklin poriče. Trevor mu ne vjeruje te ga Franklin pokušava moliti da mu vjeruje. Nakon toga mu Trevor šalje još jedan e-mail u kojem mu govori da je "Franklin za njega mrtav." * Amanda De Santa- Amanda šalje e-mail Franklinu u kojem mu govori da zna da je on imao nešto sa Michaelovom smrti i upozorava ga da se kloni nje i njezine obitelji te mu također poručuje da se nada da će gorjeti u paklu. * Lamar Davis- Lamar će poslati e-mail Franklinu u kojem će mu reći da je čuo za Michaelovu smrt i pitati ga zna li išta o tome. Franklin će reći da ne zna ništa. * Dave Norton- Dave šalje Trevoru e-mail u kojem mu otkriva da je on slao pisma u Bradovo ime. Također mu govori da pazi na svoje ponašanje i da ga ne pokuša ponovno kontaktirati. * Ron Jakowski- Ron šalje poruku Trevoru u kojoj mu govori kako mu je ostavio iznenađenje kraj prikolice u Sandy Shoresu. Jeste Li Znali? * Michaelov auto ne može biti prestignut zato što ako mu se igrač previše približi, auto će znatno ubrzati. * Michael ne može biti oštećen metcima, ali on može oštetiti Franklina. * Ime misije dolazi od Franklinovog citata koji on izgovara dok drži Michaela za ruku prije nego što ga baci u smrt: "Hej, žao mi je. Rekao si da ću znati kad vrijeme dođe." * Michaelova izdajnička osobnost dolazi na vidjelo tijekom zadnjeg dijela potjere kroz elektranu kada on govori da bi on i Franklin trebali zajedno ubiti Trevora. * Pjesna "Sleepwalking" izvođača The Chain Gang of 1974 svira tijekom odjave nakon ove misije. Tu je pjesmu također moguće čuti na stanici Radio Mirror Park tijekom igre. * Franklinov citat na kraju ove misije je isti kao Michaelov na kraju misije Svježe Meso kad je objašnjavao Franklinu zašto je izdao svoje ljude deset godina ranije ("Probudiš se jednog dana i tvoje noge samo odustanu... Ne možeš više bježati"). * Ako igrač ponovi ovu misiju, Michael će započeti misiju odjeven u sivo odijelo, ali tijekom zadnjeg dijela misije će se naglo preodjenuti u kožnu jaknu i traperice. * Nakon misije "Ujedinjena Obitelj", Michael dobiva e-mail od Amande u kojem piše "...Kad vrijeme dođe želim te pokopati, kao tvoja supruga." To nagovješćuje Michaelovu moguću smrt. * Nakon što je ova misija izvršena, neke objave na Bleeteru će spominjati smrt Stevea Hainesa i prekid operacija Merryweather Agencije na teritoriju SAD-a. Oba događaja su vezana uz Treću Opciju i vjerojatno su previd igre. * Moguće je da je završni obračun između Michaela i Franklina na vrhu dimjaka elektrane Palmer-Taylor metaforički prikaz njihovih statusa. Oboje dolaze do vrha dimnjaka, figurativno vrha socijalnog poretka. Kada Franklin baci Michaela sa vrha dimnjaka, metaforički ga je izdao i sada je sam na vrhu društva. Kad se Franklin spusti nazad na prizemnu razinu elektrane, to bi moglo značiti da se vratio na dno socijalnog poretka gdje je bio na početku igre i ponovno je ono što je bio, ništa više od običnog uličnog razbojnika. * Ovo je drugi put tijekom radnje da Michael pokušava primjetno suzdržati suze. Kad Michael kaže da je tretirao Franklina kao obitelj, glas mu se primjetno slama kada kaže "I sad ćeš ubiti... Jedinu osobu koja te ikad tretirala pošteno!" zbog emocije. * Tijekom potjere, Michael Franklina naziva "Pohlepnim gadom", što implicira da on vjeruje da je Franklinova motivacija za njegovo ubojstvo njegov dio od pljačke. * Nakon što je ova misija završena, znak "Za prodaju" će se pojaviti kraj kuće obitelji De santa i Michaelova obitelj će nestati iz igre sa iznimkama tekstualnih poruka i telefonskih poziva. * Od sva tri moguća kraja GTA 5, ovaj je jedini koji ne uključuje sve protagoniste na okupu zato što se Trevor ne pojavljuje iz razloga što ne želi imati ništa sa Michaelovim ubojstvom. Bez obzira na to će kontaktirati Franklina e-mailom nakon misije.